A Way to get lost in You
by Mary Murderprincess
Summary: When even death is not strong enough to part people, there is nothing you have to fear anymore.  -With some really, really deep interpretation Cloud x Zack-


**Disclaimer:** I (sadly) don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong so Sqare Enix, who are fucking brilliant by the way. The idea is mine but it's as old as the game itself so yeah. Similarities with other stories are neither wanted nor intended.

_**A way to get lost in you**_

Closing his eyes Cloud lay in the rain.

The dark sky above him only being broken by occasional lightning, the ground beneath him wettening with the pouring drops of water, the green grass beside him whistling in the wind that rushed over the empty land. His hair danced in the breeze, having become quite long ever since the day they had parted. That day, he still remembered it as clear as glass, as if it had just been yesterday. He had memorised that moment of pain and despair, not because he wanted to but because he had to. He had to remember. If he remembered Zack, he would never fade fully from this world.

It was a selfish act, Cloud knew, but he did not care. He knew Zack did not care either. He was watching from above, from the life-stream. Cloud had seen him smile when he had defeated Sepiroth, twice. He had seen him watching him, always staying by his side even if he fell into utter darkness and bringing him back to the light over and over again. Zack just was that kind of guy.

His friend was not dead. Well, technically he was, but as long as Cloud knew he lived on in some way or the other… that was what kept Cloud sane. That was what kept him going on, fighting on, living a life even without Zack. It hurt no matter what, but it eased the pain a little to know that he could see Zack again when he died, becoming a part of the life-stream himself for the whole story to start over again.

Although the dark clouds in the sky left no chance of seeing it, he felt the sun setting. At night, the life-stream was brightest, all green and beautiful. The weather did not matter at all, it was always visible, full of life, full of force. And he could see all his friends again, that was why he mostly walked up here. Not everyday because he couldn't really afford that, he couldn't leave Tifa alone with the kids all the time. But he took his time off on several occasions, when he felt especially down or shattered. He just had to come up here and look at the green stream above him, imagining all of them still living, even though they weren't among the living anymore.

Sometimes he thought he had even seen Sepiroth, sane, majestically as ever and content for some reason. He hoped it was true. He wished for it.

_Cloud._

He opened his eyes, closing them in a sudden movement again as the fading rain still drizzled into them. Running his now muddy hands over his face, he sat up, shaking his head; a fine spray of drops raining down from his hair onto the already wet ground.

Cloud looked up into the sky again, occasionally blinking away the wetness, but completely focussed on the lucid band of green light above him. His lips twitched into a slight smile at the sight.

"Yeah?"

_You shouldn't be coming here in the pouring rain, it'll be your death._

He heard the smooth voice in his head, all motherly and the same as ever. Aerith would never change.

"You shouldn't be worrying your pretty head too much up there, Aerith."

He listening to her sigh, but Cloud knew she was still smiling.

_You shouldn't give me a reason to worry my pretty head._She teased back, her voice clear and lively, even though Cloud knew she was somewhere up there, just a soul among others.

"I'm not getting sick that soon, you should know." He reasoned her, leaning back into the wet ground just because he could. Crossing his arms behind his head he stared up into the sky, the darkness still hanging lowly, but being pushed aside by the striking light of the life-stream itself.

"Yeah, well, you always say that and in the end you're just as sick as always." He heard her voice so clear that he thought she was right behind him.

"Well I am right behind you." A giggle, light, melodic. It made him crane his head back blinking at the bright green form of Aerith herself.

"What the…"

"Don't question it, we only have a few moments." She said softly, stepping aside and turning her head to face the figure, Cloud hadn't noticed before. He was up on his feet in a swift but hasty movement, almost losing balance along the way.

Cloud stared, blankly, mouth opened, unable to decipher what he was seeing just then. His body moved on it own behalf, his mind having shut down by the mere sight of his long dead friend.

"You look like you're going to be motion sick again and we are not even moving." The figure grinned at him. He didn't have Zack's characteristic dark hair, but he had his eyes. The eyes, in which Cloud had loved to lose himself when he had been caught off guard by them. Zack looked like he had before the fight against Sepiroth, he looked like the Zack, who had taught him so much about life. Yet, Cloud couldn't believe it.

"What… Why… How…" He couldn't form a coherent sentence, but found himself eventually enveloped in Zack's strong arms, his head leaning against his friend's shoulder, his arms wrapping slowly around the green glowing form in front of him.

"I missed you, Cloud. And I cannot say how awfully sorry I am, that we didn't have more time." Zack whispered, leaning his head against Cloud's, closing his eyes in a pained expression. But the other shook his head.

"I regret nothing, Zack. I missed you, too, but don't apologise."

"Neither do I." He smiled his typical smile, ruffling through Cloud's spiked blond hair before hugging him tightly again.

It would be time soon, time to leave again, time to say goodbye. But not right now and right now was what counted. Zack's breath against his neck, making it seem like he was still alive; his body against his own, a heart beating in the rhythm of his own; his hair tickling his ear. Just like always.

He would never forget him. Even if they had to part over and over again, they were bound to meet again. Even if Zack had to watch from the sidelines now, had to watch Cloud struggle through his life alone, he could still walk over to him from time to time to help him stand again.

They had gotten lost in each other a long time ago.

Yeah, well. What do you think? I basically live for feedback ;)


End file.
